What Are We?
by KatakHijau
Summary: (LUMIN FF) Ada satu hal yang membuat Minseok gusar akhir-akhir ini. Ini memang terlihat sepele tapi menurut Minseok ini adalah sebuah kejelasan... Ia hanya ingin mempunyai sebuah alasan, alasan yang bisa di pakainya untuk tetap bertahan di samping Luhan. / "Lalu kenapa kau masih memilih untuk bertahan?"... DLDR simple


Minseok mengaduk kopinya dengan asal, asap ringan yang mengepul di atas kopinya itu bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi. Kopi yang selalu di jadikan minuman favoritnya itu sudah dingin, tapi Minseok terlihat tak berniat meminumnya sama sekali.

"Hyung.."

"Nde?" Minseok menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya, "Wae Chanyeol?" Tanyanya ketika Chanyeol hanya diam memandang kearahnya.

"Apa hyung ada masalah?"

Sebaris kalimat yang baru terucap dari mulut Chanyeol itu sedikit melunturkan senyuman Minseok.

"Anni.." Sebuah senyuman tipis kini terlihat di wajah Minseok, matanya kini kembali menatap cangkir kopinya.

"Kau berbohong..." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, matanya yang tadi menatap Minseok kini beralih menatap laptopnya yang masih terbuka di atas meja. Moodnya untuk mengerjakan tugas hilang sudah.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Pengalihan.

Chanyeol tau, pertanyaan Minseok hanya sebuah pengalih pembicaraan.

"Belum, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo lagi untuk menyelesaikannya" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sedang membereskan laptop juga beberapa buku yang tadi digunakannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hyung beruntung karena sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Hyung tau, mereka semakin kejam"

"Ya aku beruntung, tidak seperti kau Yeollo.." Ucap Minseok yang langsung membuat Chanyeol mencibir kearahnya.

"..."

"..."

Lalu setelahnya hening. Minseok terlihat kembali dengan kegiatan mengaduk asal kopinya, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Hyung.." Chanyeol kembali membuka pembicaraan, ponsel yang tadi berada di tangannya kini ia simpan diatas meja.

"Hm.."

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan Hyung? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya, saat aku mengujungi Kris Hyungpun Luhan Hyung selalu tak ada.."

Minseok menghentikan adukkannya, "Keadaan Luhan baik.." Singkat, jawaban yang sangat singkat. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan tau apa yang membuat Minseok terlihat kosong seperti saat ini.

"Hyuung.."

"Hem.."

Kembali, panggilan Chanyeol hanya di jawab deheman singkat oleh Minseok. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol merasa cangkir kopi lebih menarik di banding dirinya bagi Minseok.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus.."

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, Kau semakin terlihat kecil sekarang, berbeda sekali dengan dirimu 3 tahun yang lalu.."

Chanyeol dapat melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Minseok, "Bukankah bagus? Berarti Dietku berhasil?" Minseok kini menatap Chanyeol, bibirnya memang sedang tersenyum. Tapi Chanyeol tau, mata berbentuk Almond itu tak menampilkan senyuman yang sama.

**KropiL Present**

**:: What are we? ::**

**T **

**1 of 2**

**()**

**Typo's**

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Mata berbentuk almond milik Minseok masih menatap kosong kearah cangkir kopinya yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk itu. Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya karena sebuah panggilan dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mau tak mau menemui pemuda bermata bulat itu. Ya, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari dua jam saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di cafe minimalis yang berada di daerah gangnam ini, dan Minseok tak terlihat akan bergerak untuk pulang.

Pandangan matanya kosong, Pikirannya bahkan entah melayang kemana. Tapi untuk saat ini, ucapan Chanyeol beberapa puluh menit tadi terus tergiang di telinganya.

"_Maafkan aku hyung, tapi hubunganmu dengan Luhan Hyung itu apa? Apa kalian berpacaran?"_

Saat itu Minseok hanya diam, bibirnya bahkan tak berniat untuk membuka memberi jawaban. Matanya malah menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol.

.

"_Ah maafkan aku, tentu saja kalian mempunyai hubungan. Mana mungkin kalian hanya tinggal bersama dalam waktu 2,5 tahun tanpa memiliki hubungan khusus.."_

Memiliki hubungan khusus? Hubungan apa yang di maksud Chanyeol? Minseok bahkan tak tahu.

.

"_Hyung, kapan kau akan meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung?"_

Meresmikan apa? Luhan dan dirinya bahkan tak terikat sebuah hubungan yang jelas.

.

"_Lima hari lagi, aku dan Kris Hyung akan melangsungkan acara pertunangan kami. Kapan kau akan menyusul? Ah, apa kalian akan langsung menikah?! Wah daebak!"_

Pertunangan? Pernikahan? Bahkan kata _Aku mencintaimu_-pun tak pernah Minseok dengar dari Luhan.

Drrttt... drrtt

Sebuah pesan masuk kini terlihat dilayar ponsel Minseok yang ia taruh di samping cangkir kopinya. Satu pesan masuk yang berasal dari Kyungsoo, Minseok bahkan berani bertaruh jika pesan tersebut hanya berisi kekhawatiran Kyungsoo mengenai dirinya. Chanyeol sedang bersama Kyungsoo saat ini, anak itu pasti menceritakan keadaan Minseok saat ini pada Kyungsoo.

_Hahh..._

Minseok menghela nafasnya saat baru saja menghapus pesan dari Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum di bukanya, Minseok hanya tak ingin bersusah payah untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika ia baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Minseok sedang lelah sekarang. Ya, Hati dan pikirannya sedang berjalan tak singkron.

"_Apa keputusan ku dan Chanyeol itu tepat?"_

Minseok mengurut keningnya saat suara Kyungsoo tiga hari yang lalu kembali tergiang di telingannya.

"_Apa maksudmu Kyung-ah?"_

"_Keputusan kami untuk mengenalkanmu pada Luhan hyung tiga tahun yang lalu.."_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau baru menyadari jika kau menyukai Luhan, sehingga kau menyesal telah mengenalkan kami?" _

Ucap Minseok yang tentu saja tak serius saat itu, tapi candaannya hanya di balas pandangan datar oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Kau mungkin sedikit banyak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Chanyeol, tapi tidak denganku hyung... aku hanya takut, kau menyesal nantinya.."_

Minseok kini menatap hampa layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Wallpaper photo dirinya dan Luhan dua tahun yang lalu, Photo yang di ambil ketika Minseok dan Luhan menjalani liburan di Jepang, dengan latar belakang bunga sakura, Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi?

.

.

**:: What Are We? ::**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatap layar laptopmu Lu?"

Minseok berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Luhan, Matanya kini menatap tajam Luhan yang masih terlihat sibuk di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi.." Jawabnya dengan mata yang terpokus pada layar Laptopnya, tak menoleh pada Minseok sedikitpun.

"kau terlalu keras berkerja akhir-akhir ini..." Ucap Minseok sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah Luhan.

"Harga saham perusahaan ku sedang bagus Min-ah, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus yang tak boleh di sia-siakan.."

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya, Luhan terlalu ambisius menurutnya.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit Lu..." Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di area kosong meja Luhan, tangannya kini bergerak mengelus surai Luhan yang berwarna coklat terang itu.

"Baiklah..." Minseok tersenyum kecil ketika Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, tangannya yang tadi mengelus suarai Luhan kini sedang di genggam Luhan.

"Sini.." Luhan menepuk pahanya, sebuah kode yang Minseok hapal betul maksudnya.

"Wae?"

"Anni, aku hanya ingin memelukmu.." Ucap Luhan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Minseok yang kini ada di atas pangkuannya.

"Lu.."

"Hem.."

"Aku Mencintaimu.." Minseok menutup matanya, dalam hati ia berharap, untuk kali ini saja Luhan membalas ucapannya.

"Nde, Aku tahu.."

Dan caramel yang tadi tersembunyi itu kembali terlihat, memancarkan sinar kekecewaan meskipun senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir berwarna soft Pink itu.

**:: What Are We? ::**

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan, dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tertidur sekalipun.

Minseok tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai Luhan.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena mengenalmu.." Ucap Minseok pelan.

Ya, Minseok tak akan pernah menyesal. Malah ia bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukannya dengan Luhan. Menurut Minseok, Luhan itu sempurna dalam segala hal. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Minseok jatuh dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan, ada sesuatu hal di dalam diri Luhan yang Minseok cari selama ini.

Kenyamanan, kebebasan, kepercayaan.

3 hal itu yang Luhan berikan padanya, 3 hal yang tak pernah Minseok rasakan sekaligus saat ia masih berada di negaranya, Korea Selatan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Minseok gusar akhir-akhir ini. Ini memang terlihat sepele tapi menurut Minseok ini adalah sebuah kejelasan.

Ya, Minseok ingin Luhan mempertegas hubungan mereka.

Selama mereka hidup bersama, Luhan tak pernah mengikat Minseok dalam sebuah hubungan yang pasti. Mereka menjalaninya bagai air yang terus mengikuti arus.

Mungkin jika dulu Minseok tak perduli hubungan apa yang tengah ia dan Luhan jalani, baginya dulu Luhan yang selalu ada di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi sekarang berbeda...

Minseok butuh sebuah kejelasan dari Luhan, setidaknya Luhan mengatakan jika ia mencintai Minseok. Ya hanya itu... Minseok tak meminta lebih.

Ia hanya ingin mempunyai sebuah alasan, alasan yang bisa di pakainya untuk tetap bertahan di samping Luhan.

Apa itu berlebihan?

Minseok rasa tidak. Ia telah memberikan segala yang ia punya pada Luhan, tapi kenapa terlihat begitu susah bagi Luhan untuk mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang Minseok nantikan selama ini? Apa begitu susah mengatakan _Aku Mencintai mu _bagi Luhan?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu.. Sungguh. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

.

.

**:: What Are We? ::**

"Kau akan pergi?"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur yang di keluarkan Minseok berhasil menghentikan kegiatan memakai dasi Luhan.

"Hem.. ada rapat pagi yang harus ku hadiri.."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Nde.. Apa masih sakit?" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Sedikit.." Ucap Minseok dan semakin mengelungkan tubuh telanjangnya di balik selimut.

"Aku akan pulang malam, hubungi Wang Ahjusi jika kau mau pergi keluar.." Minseok hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.." Ucap Luhan dan berjalan pergi setelah mencium lama kening Minseok.

"Ah, jangan lupa minum susu itu Min-ah, aku sudah bersusah payah membuat susu itu untukmu tadi.." Suara Luhan terdengar dari ruang tamu, dan beberapa detik kemudian suara debuman pintu di tutup terdengar samar.

Luhan telah pergi, dan Minseok semakin mengelung tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Matanya kini menatap kosong segelas susu yang berada di atas nakas, segelas susu yang Minseok tahu di buat dengan susah payah oleh seorang Xi Luhan yang bahkan jarang menginjakkan kakinya di dapur.

Drrttt.. drrtt

Ponsel Minseok yang juga berada di atas nakas bergetar panjang, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Dan Minseok hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika sederet nomor tanpa nama terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo.." Minseok tak mengunakan _bahasa Ibunya_ untuk kali ini, ia sedang tidak berada di negaranya. Dan hanya beberapa orang saja –termasuk Luhan, yang bisa _bahasa ibunya._

"_**..." **_Tak ada balasan.

"Hallo, ini-"

"_**Kim Minseok..."**_

Minseok membulatkan matanya, gerakkan duduk yang secara refleks di lakukannya tak membuatnya mengaduh, meskipun bagian bawahnya berdenyut sakit.

"Hyuung.." Suara Minseok terdengar bergetar. Berapa tahunpun ia tak mendengar suara berat ini, ia tak mungkin lupa.

"_**Apa kau sudah puas?"**_

Minseok memejamkan matanya erat, bibir bawahnya kini ia gigit dengan keras.

"_**Kurasa ini sudah cukup, aku akan menjemputmu hari ini.."**_

"Aku tidak mau" Mata Minseok kini memburam dan telingannya dapat mendengar desahan lelah dari ponselnya.

"_**Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar?"**_

"..." Minseok lebih memilih diam.

"_**Aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu, hyung akan menunggumu. Jangan melarikan diri, setidaknya kita perlu bertemu dan bicara.."**_

Dan sambungan itu terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan Minseok dengan rasa keterkejutannya.

**:: What Are We? ::**

.

.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan besar telah tiba.." Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, matanya kini ia alihkan kearah pintu masuk yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosoknya yang masih terlihat sama dari saat terakhir Minseok melihatnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Lama menunggu?" Sosok itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok, bersiap memberi kecupan di bibir Minseok sebelum Minseok menolehkan kepalanya sehingga kecupan itu mendarat di pipinya.

"Aku tak mau membuat iblis itu mengamuk.." Ucap Minseok datar dan membuat sosok di depannya itu terkekeh dan mengacak lembut surainya.

"Jadi?" Sosok di depan Minseok kini menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Minseok mengerakkan tangannya untuk memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya. Kepalanya menunduk, lebih memilih menatap cairan berwarna coklat itu.

"Jelaskan pada hyung kenapa kau tak mau pulang?"

Minseok menghentikan gerakannya, matanya kini menatap sosok yang duduk dengan elegan di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat ini aku belum mempunyai sebuah alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus bertahan di negara ini.." Sosok di depan Minseok mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memilih untuk bertahan?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu hyung.." Dan sosok di depan Minseok hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kau taukan Appa telah menyesali perbuatannya?" Minseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung menjamin, kau tak akan terkekang lagi. Pulanglah.."

"..." Minseok tak menjawab, dan malah melanjutkan perbuatannya memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya.

"Setidaknya ini demi Jin.."

Dan gerakan itu kembali terhenti, Minseok kembali menatap Kibum –Hyungnya, dengan pandangan kerinduan.

"Anak itu terus mengurung dirinya semenjak kau kabur. Hyung membebaskanmu sekarang, tapi setidaknya pulanglah sebentar.. Jin membutuhkanmu.." Kibum meraih tangan Minseok, mengenggamnya erat.

"Pulanglah.. Hyung, Appa, dan Jin sangat merindukanmu.." Dan Minseok tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ya Minseok merindukan mereka, bagaimana kabar Appanya? Meskipun terkadang Minseok membenci sikap overprotektif Appanya, tapi tetap saja, Minseok menyayangi Appanya melebihi apapun. Dan bagaimana dengan Jin, Apa anak itu masih manja seperti dulu? Apa masih tidak bisa tidur ketika tidak ada orang yang memeluknya? Minseok tidak tahu. Dan ketika ia kembali melihat Hyungnya tadi, perasaan rindu itu tiba-tiba hadir kembali dengan kekuatan yang besar. Ia ingin memeluk Appanya sekarang, ia ingin mencium pipi gembil adiknya yang manis itu saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan kami juga.." Kibum berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan kearah Minseok sebelum akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Minseok.

"Kau tak ingin memeluk hyungmu?" ucap Kibum sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Anniyo.." Minseok mengeleng, lelehan air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya.

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pandai berbohong.." Dan Akhirnya Kibum sendiri yang memilih menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat meridukanmu baby.." Ucap Kibum dan langsung membuahkan pukulan kecil dari Minseok di dadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi.." Ucap Minseok dengan suara parau orang menangis.

.

.

.

**:: What Are We? ::**

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, kini ia lebih memilih menatap sepatunya ketika Lift yang di tunggunya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

Minseok sedikit bersyukur matanya tak sebengkak tadi, tapi hidungnya masih sedikit merah.

Minseok menegakkan kepalanya, dan matanya langsung menangkap bayangannya yang terlihat di pintu cermin.

"_Apa hidupmu disini susah? Kenapa kau semakin terlihat kurus?" _Dan suara Kibum kembali mengema di telinga Minseok.

Sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi Minseok bahkan tak menyadari perubahan fisiknya sendiri.

**Ting!**

Dan pintu lift itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang Minseok hapal betul.

"Lu.." Ucapnya dan sosok yang di panggil namanya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi menyender di bagian belakang lift.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Luhan menaruh dagunya pada pundak Minseok, sementara tangannya yang memegang dua buah paperbag kini melingkar di pingang Minseok.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau tahukan jika aku tak pernah bisa berdiam diri di sebuah ruangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.."

"Hem.. tapi kenapa tak mengajak Wang ahjusi?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya bertanya saja Ny. Xi.." Minseok sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan ibumu Tuan Muda Xi.." Minseok kembali menatap kearah depan, mencoba bersiap dengan apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

"Nde, aku tahu.." Dan Minseok kembali menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau membawa apa?"

Lagi-lagi pengalihan.

"Eh?" Luhan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, matanya sedikit melirik paperbag yang di bawanya.

"Oh ini.." Luhan sedikit mengangkat paperbagnya, "Aku hanya baru mengambil pesananku dari Tao.." Minseok menganguk mengerti.

"Apa persedian Jas kantor mu sudah habis?" Tanyanya yang langsung di jawab senyuman lebar dari Luhan. "Tidak, jasku masih banyak. Aku memesan ini khusus untuk kita agar terlihat serasi di acara pertunangan Kris dan Chanyeol besok"

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja.."

**Ting!**

Dan pintu lift itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan lorong apartemennya juga Luhan.

"Ayoo.." Luhan mengenggam tangan Minseok dengan lembut sebelum melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar Lift, menuntun Minseok adalah salah satu hal yang di sukainya.

**:: What Are We? ::**

.

.

.

Minseok melambaikan tangannya, sebagai balasan untuk Chanyeol yang tadi dengan begitu semangat melambai kearahnya di atas panggung kecil yang di sediakan khusus untuk Chanyeol dan Kris sebagai pemilik acara.

Mata Minseok kini bergerak acak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap gelas Wine yang berada di tangannya ketika melihat Luhan yang terlihat berbincang dengan seseorang di depan sana.

Minseok mengoyangkan pelan gelas yang di pegangnya, membuat liquid merah itu bergerak seirama dengan tangan Minseok. Dengan ragu Minseok mendekatkan gelas itu kearah hidungnya, mencium aroma Wine yang langsung membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Minuman ini tak pantas untukmu Hyung.."

Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Minseok langsung mengantikan gelas Wine yang berada di tangan Minseok dengan segelas Orange Jus.

"Ish kau ini, aku lebih tua 2 tahun di banding dirimu.." Ucap Minseok kesal.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan pandangan mengoda.

"Ya Park Kyungsoo!" Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat, Menurutnya Minseok benar-benar terlihat lucu jika sedang marah.

"Kyung!"

Minseok dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar dan kembali melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah mereka berdua. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Bersikap seolah-olah ia tak mengenal Chanyeol, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang kini menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Kenapa tak membalasnya?" Minseok menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku malu. Ish, sudah ku bilang padanya jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar seperti itu.." Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Wae? Wajarkan jika Chanyeol bahagia sekarang, pestanya berjalan dengan meriah. Dan kau ini, masa kau malu pada hyungmu sendiri.."

"Hah.. takdir yang tak bisa ku hindari adalah menjadi adiknya.." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang terlihat tersiksa sekali, sehingga Minseok yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara Chanyeol di sebrang sana kembali terdengar, sehingga mau tak mau Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah malas.

"Wae?" Teriaknya yang langsung di balas gestur tangan yang menyuruhnya mendekat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau!" Balas Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi berteriak, membuat Chanyeol di sebrang sana kembali meneriakan namanya.

"Pergilah.." Bujuk Minseok.

"Malas.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Aish menyusahkan!" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minseok menuju kearah Chanyeol.

Dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduh sakit akibat telinganya yang di tarik oleh Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

Sedikit meminum jusnya, Minseok lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana Luhan berada sekarang.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Minseok tak kala ia kembali menemukan Luhan yang kali ini berada tak jauh dari stand makanan. Dengan santai Minseok mendekati Luhan yang masih terlihat asik berbicang dengan seseorang yang jika Minseok tak salah adalah salah satu rekan bisnis Luhan dan Kris.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul?"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, niatnya untuk menghampiri Luhan kini sudah hilang. Sepertinya menguping untuk saat ini lebih mengasikkan. Dan berterimakasihlah karena Luhan dan temannya itu menggunakan Bahasa Inggris bukan Bahasa China yang meskipun sudah 3 tahun Minseok tinggal di negara panda ini Minseok masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Hah?" Luhan di depan sana terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mengikat seseorang dalam hubungan yang lebih serius seperti Kris.."

Minseok mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas ketika sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara Luhan menyingung sesuatu hal yang menjadi dilema akhir-akhir ini untuk Minseok.

"Seperti Kris?" Minseok semakin lekat memandangi punggung Luhan, "Bahkan pemikiran itu tak pernah terlintas di kepalaku.."

**Deg!**

Minseok menaruh gelas jusnya di atas meja yang tak jauh darinya. Matanya berubah kosong, dengan perlahan ia melangkah pergi menjauh dari Luhan.

Apa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu hal yang tak pasti sekarang ini?

"_Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"_

Suara hyungnya, Kibum. Saat pertemuan kemarin kembali tengiang.

"_Aku tidak tau hyung.. setidaknya beri aku waktu. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menghubungimu lagi.."_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu.."_

Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya masih dengan pandangan kosong, mengetikkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

.

**Hyung, aku akan pulang. Siapkan saja semuanya, Aku menunggumu di bandara lusa nanti.**

.

.

.

"Bahkan pemikiran itu tak pernah terlintas di kepalaku.." Luhan menjeda ucapannya, Meminum sedikit Winenya. "Tapi terima kasih, berkatmu aku jadi memikarkan hal itu.." Lanjut Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

**:: What Are We? ::**

.

.

Aroma masakkan yang tercium dari arah dapur membuat Luhan mempercepat acara berpakaiannya.

"Min-ah? Kau masak apa?" Tanyanya setelah memposisikan tubuhnya di ambang pintu menuju dapur.

"Nasi goreng Kimchi, kau suka kan.."

"Nde" Ucap Luhan dan berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan masakkannya.

"Stop! Diam disitu, jangan coba mendekat.." Luhan hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan apron itu Min-ah.." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya.." Ucap Minseok yang kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya kearah Luhan dengan sepiring nasi goreng Kimchi yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

Tek..

"Nasi goreng Kimchi ala Chef Minseok sudah siap.." Luhan terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Oke, Chef. Boleh aku tanya kenapa kau memasak nasi goreng Kimchi pagi ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin karena aku sedang merindukan rumah.." Ucap Minseok masih dengan senyumannya. "Ah! Aku lupa membawakanmu minuman" Lanjut Minseok dan segera berjalan kearah kulkas.

"Kau ingin minum apa lu?"

"Air putih saja.."

"Baiklah tuan Muda.." Ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Tik..

Tikk...

Tiik..

10 menit sudah berlalu semenjak Luhan memakan sarapannya.

"Lu?"

"Hem?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan makan dengan gaya bangsawan mu itu?"

Tek.

"Hah?" Luhan sontak menghentikan kegiatan makannya, matanya kini menatap bingung Minseok yang juga tengah memandang kearahnya.

"Kau sadarkan jika kau bangun kesiangan pagi ini?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tapi setelahnya mengangguk.

"Dan kalau tidak salah, tadi malam kau mengatakan padaku jika hari ini ada rapat penting yang di adakan pukul 10 pagi.."

**Pakk!**

Minseok sedikit meringis melihat Luhan yang memukul dahinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Min!"

Dan Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Luhan yang sekarang sedang ribut mencari sepatunya.

"Coba kau lihat rak sebelah kananmu Lu.." Ucap Minseok yang juga mengikuti Luhan kearah pintu depan.

"Jangan suruh Wang ahjusi untuk mengebut.."

"Semoga saja aku tidak lupa" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Minseok memutarkan bola matanya.

"Aku pergi.." Ucap Luhan yang kini berdiri di hadapan Minseok.

Cup!

"Ne.."

Tap tapp taap Blam..

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.."

**:: What Are We? ::**

.

.

.

**Drrtt.. drtt ddrrttt...**

**Semua sudah siap, jam 2 siang ini hyung tunggu di bandara.**

Minseok lagi-lagi menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya pelan dan tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus semua pesan yang berada di ponselnya.

Keputusannya sudah benarkan?

Ya, sepertinya untuk saat ini Minseok rasa keputusannya sudah benar.

Selama ia hidup dengan Luhan, Minseok rasa ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Luhan pun sama, ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Minseok. Jadi ketika Minseok pergi, setidaknya Luhan tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan berjalan dengan baik, jadi Minseok ingin, perpisahannya dengan Luhan pun berjalan dengan baik.

"Maaf Lu, maaf karena aku lebih memilih keluarga ku..."

**.**

**.**

**:: 1 0f 2 ::**

Ini ff bermohonan maaf aku karena selama ini udah semi-hiatus dari FFN dan nelantaran beberapa FF aku...

**Mian~~~**

**Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali! Yeayy! So...**

**...**

**Mind to review **

(: Review kalian buat aku tambah semangat :)


End file.
